1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facsimile communication by the transmission of image data over public switched telephone networks (PSTNs) is a known art. There are various standards about a communication method in facsimile communication. For example, a coding method developed by the Joint Bi-level Image Experts Group (JBIG) for use in facsimile communication is incorporated into the Telecommunication Standardization Sector of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU-T) recommendations T.82 and T.85. Procedures of facsimile communication are standardized in ITU-T recommendation T.30.
Facsimile machines can transmit and receive image data correctly when facsimile communication is carried out according to these standards. An exemplary facsimile machine that makes a connection to the PSTNs, transmits facsimile image data coded by the JBIG method, decodes received facsimile image data that have been coded by the JBIG method and prints facsimile images according to the decoded data is described by Hanada et al. in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69834.
Although facsimile communication is normally carried out according to the recommended standards, many different types of facsimile machines are connected to the PSTNs, so a facsimile machine that complies with the recommendations sometimes finds itself communicating with a non-compliant facsimile machine. When facsimile communication departs from the recommended standards, it can be difficult to decode the received data correctly and print the intended facsimile image.